


If I Find You've Been Creepin' Round My Back Stair

by SegaBarrett



Category: Askewniverse, Vulgar (2000)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Will and Syd have been living together a while before things progress.
Relationships: Will Carlson/Syd Gilbert
Kudos: 1





	If I Find You've Been Creepin' Round My Back Stair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from "Sundown" by Gordon Lightfoot.
> 
> A/N 2: I don't know if _Vulgar_ is considered part of the Askewniverse? I mean it is a VA film, so I guess so? I don't know whether to be proud to have written what seems to be the first _Vulgar_ fanfic or not. Enjoy? 
> 
> TW: Allusions to canonical non-con.

Will Carlson lived in a four-bedroom house with a nice, open floor plan in one of the nicer suburbs in New Jersey. His house had a little tree in the front where he could watch squirrels scurrying up and down while he was in the bathroom, and he could hear the next door neighbor yelling at her sons to do their homework from his bedroom.

From their bedroom.

He had let Syd move in. It wasn’t as if he needed to – he wasn’t getting rich-rich doing Flappy’s Funhouse but he had had enough to buy the place straight out, at least. 

But he didn’t like the idea of living alone. And Syd, as always, had been glad to oblige. After all, Syd tended to bounce from place to place, living in shitty efficiencies and couch-surfing, so it was quite the step up.

After everything was said and done with the Fanellis – after karma had swooped in and stayed Will’s hand, keeping him from getting blood on his hands but somehow smiting his enemies regardless – it had still been hard to completely put it all behind him.

Some days, he still wanted to get up and smash every mirror he saw. Sometimes there was something that seemed to creep deep down inside him and whisper things to him, things that constantly put him in doubt.

That was when living with Syd seemed to be the most useful. Sure, he had been a bit more proscriptive than Will would have liked – he still couldn’t imagine telling anyone else about this, let alone a bunch of Jersey cops looking at him sideways – but he had also marched himself into Will’s corner and stayed there, believing him and believing in him. That had been a feeling Will had not been used to.

There were plenty of bedrooms, but after the showdown, Syd didn’t miss a beat into moving into Will’s room.   
And then into Will’s bed.

He would sit up against the headboard and let Will lay his head in his lap, looking up at him and chatting away, shooting the shit like they would have at the bar or a diner back in the day. 

It was, for a long while, intimate but not quite sexual. Syd would peek down at Will and smile and joke, but he didn’t make a move for a long time. 

***

“Hey, listen, man,” Syd said one day, peeking down at Will, “If I did something right now, would you think I was super gay?”

“I dunno. Maybe. What is it?”

Syd shifted from his spot and laid down next to Will before pressing a kiss to his lips, deepening it almost immediately and wrapping an arm around Will’s middle.

Will moaned but didn’t argue, slowly kissing back, feeling safe. Syd had been safe for him for a long, long time, even when nowhere felt safe at all.

When they each took a breath, Will slid a hand over his lips and asked, “What was that?”

“I dunno. Was it weird?” Syd asked.

“A little. But I didn’t mind it either…” Will said. “I actually kinda liked it? Maybe… Um… We could do it one more time to be sure?”

Syd leaned in again, and Will breathed him in.

He could hear someone on the street playing “Sundown” by Gordon Lightfoot way too loudly, but he didn’t mind.

“Have you, uh,” Will inquired, leaning by Syd’s ear, nipping at it gently. 

“No, I haven’t… You?”

“Other than, uh…”

“Doesn’t count,” Syd said quickly, reaching up to touch his cheek, to press their noses together. “I figure this would have to be really different.” 

“You think? I mean you think the girl from _I Spit on Your Grave_ went and got some down the line?”

Syd chuckled.

“Probably. We just never saw it. Probably when she got back to the city, maybe found somebody she liked and, you know. It might have been weird at first but… it’s about control, right? As long as you have the control… and you – and, y’know, Jenny from _I Spit on Your Grave_ – just need to be with somebody who will listen. So where’s she at?”

Will grinned and a laugh shook forth from him.

“Okay, okay. If you promise you won’t get mad if I… freak… or start screaming or if I break your nose tryin’ to get away.”

“If you break my nose, I did something wrong,” Syd told him. He reached out and brushed back Will’s hair, and Will felt oddly tended to, as if his friend was taking as much care as he could.

His shirt came off next, and Syd kissed his chest, too, moving over to straddle him and stroke his fingers over his body.

“I love you,” Syd whispered. “Let’s take it so slow.”

“I love you too,” Will whispered, and nuzzled his neck. “Slow sounds good… I’m the only me I’ve got, after all.”


End file.
